


The Ship Story

by onoheiwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, No Plot/Plotless, POV Multiple, Pirates, Prompt Fic, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: A collection of ficlets that are all loosely connected within the same AU. That being the SNK main cast are all pirates but this isn't really about that.In other words, the fluffy, slightly cracky, pirate AU where everyone is dating pretty much everyone but no one's really bothered by it. Because I am a multi-shipping whore.





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. Well, I kind of do. It was originally a very brief dream I had at like two in the morning of an AU where all of my ships in the SNK universe were together simultaneously but not really poly. More like, everyone is in an open relationship? I don't really know, there isn't really a coherent plot to this, just lots of snippets so I don't feel the need for a clear explanation. This is basically an excuse to write all of my favorite ships without have to create a new setting/plot/AU every time I want to write some fluff. And I really have no idea where the pirate bit came from.  
> So enjoy my multi-shipping piece of crack and PLEASE send me prompt ideas/suggestions for any pairing, especially those rare pairs! 
> 
> Tags, pairings, and character list is current to what I plan or hope to do in the future and will be updated with every addition.

“Well I caught th' jim laddie in th' middle 'o a right indecent meetin’ wit' that horse-faced arsehole.”

 

“...What?” Just because Levi was a pirate, didn’t mean he could understand a damn word the man was saying. The babbling was near incoherent, a jumble of slang that was practically its own dialect; Levi had never figured out why every mercenary they hired, and almost every other pirate they came across, seemed to speak a bizarre, foreign language.

 

“Captain, I think-” Armin started, reluctant and weary.

 

Before Armin could finish, the mercenary cut him off in righteous indignation. “I said that th’ boy was havin’ a - a whaddya call it, a _tryst_  - with that Jean fellow.”

 

Levi stared at the man, impatient, and watched as confusion creeped its way into his expression. It was rather satisfying. “So?” he asked, willing away a pleased grin at the other’s growing discomfort.

 

Armin hovered by his side, still trying to diffuse the situation. “Sir, I don’t think-”

 

Levi cut in this time, his cold stare on the man in front of him. “What’s your point, dung rat? That still doesn’t explain why you thought you could touch my stuff.”

 

“But,” the man stammered, finally seeming to crack under the weight of his own confusion and Levi’s fury. “I- er… He’s yers?” he finally managed to squeak out.

 

“Yes,” Levi said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and add in an “obviously.”

 

The sailor’s hands twisted together, knuckles white. “An’ no one can touch him?”

 

Levi leveled him with another glare. “Of course not,” he spat, venom dripping from his lips.

 

The mercenary had one last burst of confidence, frantic to make his case. “But ye never went after that Jean fellow 'n th' whole ship knows it happened!”

 

Levi raised a single brow. “Are you ever going to get to the point?”

 

Armin heaved a sigh. “Sir...”

 

“I-” the sailor paused, eyes darting around looking for support. When he found none he hung his head. “No, sir,” he mumbled.

 

“Good. This was getting tiresome. Keep your hands off of Jaeger.”

 

The mercenary turned tail and slumped away, head hung and avoiding everyone's eyes.

 

Armin shook his head. “Well. I suppose it could have gone worse,” he said, resigned, but there was the ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

Levi smirked, tracking the other man’s retreat. “Cut the act, Arlert. You get more amusement out of this than anyone.”

 

Armin grinned.


	2. Marco

Marco climbed up the ropes and heaved himself into the crow’s nest, sliding into the narrow space between Jean’s body and the frame. Jean's telescope was open in his hands but he was scanning the horizon with his naked eyes, on lookout for storms and ships.

 

“Ye missed quite a show in the mess,” Marco said.

 

“Oh?” Jean asked, sparing a quick glance at him but otherwise keeping his gaze on the water.

 

“I guess one o’ them mercenaries we hired last month tried making a pass at Eren yesterday ‘n the Captain caught wind of it.”

 

Jean started laughing, head thrown back and shoulders shaking and Marco grinned. Jean managed to get his breath back a minute later, swiping a finger under his eye and ignoring his duty for a few moments. “So, what happened?”

 

Marco’s eyes glinted, a mischievous grin taking over his face. “Oh I’m surprised he weren’t thrown off o’ the ship straightaway," he said. "Thought he would piss his britches, though, especially after he said that th’ Cap’n never did anythin’ to _you_.”

 

Jean’s eyes widened. “Ye serious?”

 

Marco chuckled. “Aye, I am. I reckon no one told him. Poor bloke, I almost feel sorry for him.”

 

Jean shook his head. “We’ve had those filthy mercs on board for what, a month now? How’d he make it this long without knowin’ how things work ‘round here?”

 

Marco shrugged. “I can’t say. Anyway, yer watch is up, ye better get down there afore th’ galley shuts down for th’ night.”

 

Jean nodded. “Aye, aye.” He stretched up onto his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Marco's lips. “My eyes are gettin’ sleepy so I’ll be headed straight to the cabin, after. I’ll see ye in th’ morn.”

  
Marco nodded, smiling at him gently. “Aye, sleep well Jean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first few chapters I've written things are progressing mostly in successive chronology within a short time period, mostly just to set up the premise. After that I don't think I'll bother much with any kind of plot. It'll just be snippets of fluff and maybe some angst; a nice slice-of-life type deal without any kind of overarching agenda. So PLEASE give me prompt ideas, either in the comments below or in the ask box at my [tumblr](https://onoheiwa.tumblr.com/ask).


	3. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fair bit longer than the last two and will probably remain one of the longest. The words just kept coming. I make zero promises that any other chapters will ever be this long.

The galley was silent; most of the cooks had left for the night so the galley, too, was quiet. It was dim, a candle or two scattered around the outer walls for the remaining cook or two who were cleaning up and prepping for the morning meal to see by. Sasha was off in a corner chopping strips of meat for jerky and one of the mercenaries they had hired was at the barrels washing the remaining pots and pans. Amin was sitting at the only table in the room, a hoard of candles surrounding the parchment he had stretched across its surface and a mug of something steaming gripped in one hand.

 

Jean snagged a lump of cheese and some tack, setting them on the table near Armin’s elbow before going to retrieve a flagon of wine. He settled on the bench and nibbled a couple of bites, slumping over into Armin and who game him a small smile in greeting before he went back to his papers. Jean took his time eating, savoring the flavor of the food that hadn’t quite had the time to grow stale or moldy, and enjoying the warmth suffusing his side. The last stragglers in the kitchen had left for their hammocks before he finished and Jean hunched over on the table with his arm wrapped around his cup and turned his face to look at Armin. “What are ye doin?” 

 

Amin mumbled his reply, thoughts distracted as he picked up a quill and started scribbling on the paper. “Trying to decide the best course through the Sina Isles. The navy there has been steadily improving their patrolling and defenses so I’m unsure what exactly is the best route." He leaned back and shifted the parchment closer to Jean. "What do you think?”

 

Jean hummed and sat up to skim the map and Armin’s notes, cataloguing and trying to understand the situation. “Th’ northern islands seem t’ be the most guarded, s’far as my eyes can tell, since that’s where all ‘o the richest folk live. But we’ve been goin’ after the south for so long they might ‘o started watchin’ more carefully there too.”

 

Armin hummed in agreement but let him continue.

 

Jean scratched at his cheeks, absently noting the need to shave, and considered their options. “What if we weave through ‘em like a maze instead ‘o deciding on one spot to pick clean afore movin’ on?”

 

“What, like maneuvering at random and hopping around from island to island?”

 

“Aye,” Jean nodded. “We always choose an island ‘n go after all th’ ports as quick as we can, but that gives ‘em time to fortify the ones we haven’t got to yet. If we jump around like a flea on a horse, th’ militia won’t have a hope o’ figuring out where we’ll be next.”

 

“That’s… not a bad idea. I’ll bring it up with the Commander in the morning, see what he thinks. Thanks Jean.”

 

Jean hummed but didn’t comment, laying his head back down and letting his eyes drift shut with the lulling motion of the ship

 

Armin went back to his scribbling, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes. “Hey, Jean?” he asked, soft and quiet, long minutes later.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Were you planning to sleep in my quarters tonight?”

 

Jean tried to shake his head from where it was pressed against the table. “No. I told Marco I’d stay wit’ him tonight.”

 

Armin nodded, but said nothing and the silence made Jean open his eyes and sit up.

 

“Do ye have anyone stayin’ with ye tonight?” he asked.

 

Armin flapped his hand dismissively, avoiding his gaze. “It’s fine, Jean. You already promised Marco.”

 

“Armin.” 

 

Armin sighed and set his quill down. “No. I don’t have anyone staying with me tonight.”

 

Jean stood and held out his hand. “Well come on, then. I know for a fact that Annie’s with the boys tonight ‘n Captain Levi invaded the Commander’s cabin hours ago.”

 

Armin looked up at him, hope quickly morphing into a swell of gratefulness before he turned to gather up his supplies and snuff out the candles. He laced his fingers between Jean’s and followed him out of the galley. They were halfway to his quarters before he spoke up again. “But what about Marco?” 

 

Jean looked back at him and grinned, turning off toward the deck instead of the officers’ quarters and climbing the ladder up to the deck. He strode off toward the mast with purpose and stopped to plant a firm, promising kiss on Armin’s mouth. “Wait fer me?” he asked, lips brushing against Armin’s with every hushed word. Armin nodded and Jean grinned again before rushing up the rigging toward the crow’s nest. He climbed over the railing and snaked his arms around the taller man’s chest. “Evenin’ love,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss between Marco’s shoulders.

 

Marco rested an arm against Jean’s hands and leaned back into him. “What are ye doin up here?” he asked. “I thought ye were goin’ to sleep after ye ate?”

 

Jean nodded, and gripped him tighter. “Aye, I was. But Armin was in th’ galley and he has no companion for the night.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Ye want t’ join us in his cabin? Th’ bed is plenty big enough for three, even with yer large arse.”

 

Marco twisted around in his arms, forgoing watch duty for a moment to cradle Jean’s face between his palms and press their foreheads together. “Sounds lovely. I’ll come below in an hour ‘r two.”

 

Jean’s eyes closed and he smiled. “I can’t promise we’ll still be awake. I’m right exhausted ‘n he looks worse.”

 

Marco pulled back and nodded. “That’s fine,” he said turning back to the horizon. “Get yer sleep, ye need it.”

  
Jean mumbled out a quick “aye” and made his escape, grabbing Armin’s hand in his again once he was back on the deck and pulling him toward the officer’s quarters. Armin’s room was well furnished since he kept many of his spoils rather than selling or trading them away. Intricate maps and tapestries adorned the walls and thick, plush blankets and pillows were piled on a massive bed, bigger than anyone’s but the Commander’s. The furniture was sturdy and clean and books and parchments practically oozed from the walls there were so many piled everywhere. It was homey and comfortable and so very _Armin_. They climbed under the covers and twined their limbs together, Jean pressing his face against Armin’s firm chest while Armin buried his nose in Jean's hair. Jean let out a deep, contented sigh and relaxed into the warm embrace, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Erwin

Sunlight streamed through the porthole and rested on Levi’s slim, pale back. Despite the long, tiresome days out in the sun, the Captain stayed white as porcelain from head to toe. It was a beautiful, alluring mystery that Erwin pondered while he traced his fingers up and down Levi’s vertebrae, eyes tracking the flat planes of his shoulder blades and the gentle curves of his waist and hips. It wasn’t often he was given the chance to sit and look at the smaller man, to admire him in less… lascivious ways. Levi hated “maiden talk,” as he called it, and Erwin was positive it was because it embarrassed him.

 

Erwin snuck his hand up into Levi’s hair, trailing his fingers through the inky strands and rubbing along his scalp. Levi gave a sleepy hum, shifting a bit beneath Erwin’s roaming fingers before settling deeper into the mattress with a contented sigh.

 

“Good morning,” Erwin murmured, smiling at the quiet grunt he got in return. He moved his fingers from Levi’s scalp to his neck, massaging his thumb gently into his spine. Levi let out a soft groan, pulling his hands out from under his pillow and letting them rest at his sides to stretch out the length of his neck.

 

Erwin chuckled and obliged the silent request, digging his fingers into the tight muscles. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he said quietly.

 

Levi groaned again and turned his head to the side. “Your hands are perfect, always find just the right spots.” He cracked an eye open, gaze fierce and daring the Commander to comment on the moment of rare, transparent honesty.

  
He knew better than to push his luck. Erwin gave one of his most dazzling smiles and continued his ministrations on Levi’s knotted muscles. Levi watched him for another long, cautious moment before letting his eyes slip shut and relaxing. Erwin hummed, pleased, and pressed a kiss into his shoulder. They should probably get up soon but they could spare a few more minutes; no one would really mind if they stole a little more time alone.


	5. Annie

A heavy weight was pressing down on her chest, a long line of heat that seeped through her shirt and spread from her ribcage out into her extremities. It was hard to breathe.

 

She heard the door creak and opened her eyes to Reiner easing into the room, rubbing a towel over his head and down his neck and soaking up the remaining droplets of water from his morning wash. He glanced up as he shut the door behind him, gaze locking with hers for a moment before it drifted down the length of the bed and his lips curled up in a smirk. “Comfy?”

 

Annie rolled her eyes and looked down, seeing Berthold sprawled across her side. His hip and the top of his leg were hooked over her own and his face was wedged beneath her arm, pressing into her ribcage. His arm was thrown across her waist, warming her, fingers dangling over the edge of the bed. He mumbled in his sleep.

 

“‘Tis hard to breathe,” she said, soft and low.

 

Reiner hung the towel on the back of a chair and crouched to root through his trunk for a clean shirt. “Ye could just move his arm out o’ th’ way.”

 

When Annie didn’t respond, shifting on the bed, Reiner rose and turned to her with his brows raised in question. “He might wake,” she said, eyes shifting aside and flushing. When she worked up the nerve to look, Reiner was grinning, eyes twinkling.

 

“Aye, he might,” he said. “‘Twould be a right shame.”

 

“Yer an arse.”

 

Reiner laughed. “If yer wantin’ more time to snuggle, I won’t make fun. Might even join ye if ye ask nicely.”

 

Annie startled. He was looking down at her with a fond smile, the kind that made her belly churn and she turned away again. “Don’t ye have work to do?”

 

“I reckon it can wait a few more minutes,” Reiner said, coming around to her side of the bed and gently lifting Bertholdt’s arm to lie down on his side, face inches from her own. “Mornin’,” he whispered, easing forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Mornin’ Bertholdt.”

 

There was a sleepy grunt in response.

 

Annie tensed, gaze shifting to the mop of brown hair down by her chest. “How long have ye been awake?”

 

Bertholdt only wiggled closer and pressed his face into her side. 

 

Reiner chuckled. “He woke before I did, lass. He just wanted to lie around wit’ ye for awhile since ye don’t come round much.”

 

Annie looked back and forth between the two of them, debating between being amused and annoyed. She huffed. “Ye don’t have to suffocate me next time. Just ask.”


	6. Eren

A bowl and a mug clattered against the table and a long, muscular frame slid into view. Jean sank into his seat and rested his elbows on the table, hunching over his food and the warm press of his leg slotting in next to Eren’s. The hair along the side of his head was plastered down from sleep and Eren chuckled and reached out to try and fluff it back to its usual spiky state. “Sleep well?” 

 

Jean huffed, batting at Eren’s hand. “Aye, now would ye quit touchin’ my hair!” 

 

“But it’s all messy,” Eren said, avoiding the man’s flailing. “Looks like one o’ yer horse friends gave it a good lickin’.” 

 

“Shut yer trap,” Jean said, the glare he sent Eren’s way strong enough to cow a lesser man. He shoved an elbow into Eren’s side with a growl. “We don’t even have any horses.” 

 

Eren shoved back, feet braced on the floor to give him more leverage, and silently cheered when he succeeded in jostling Jean enough to make him spill some of his drink. He winked. “Just one horse, n’ his mane could use washin’. Here, let me help ye.” He dragged his tongue across his palm and reached for the other man’s hair with a grin. 

 

Jean yelped and shoved again, harder, grasping Eren’s wrist to keep the saliva-soaked hand from his head. “Keep yer spit away from my hair!” 

 

They grappled for control, pushing and tugging back and forth, descending into raucous laughter as they realized how ridiculous the whole situation was. Reiner hollered at them from across the mess, bringing the tussle to a few others’ attention and filling the room with taunts and laughter. 

 

Sasha was shouting at them from the door to the galley, waving a dripping ladle around in her hand. “You show ‘im Jean!” 

 

“Oi, Eren! Why don’t ye just drag ‘im off to bed already?” 

 

“Shut yer traps!” Jean yelled, but the giddiness in his eyes belied the harsh tone. 

 

“Yeah, Jean,” Eren said, eyes twinkling. “Why don’t ye just drag me to bed?” 

 

Jean gave one final shove to Eren’s face, chuckling and reaching for his food. “Let me eat in peace, stupid.” 

 

A foot hooked around Eren’s ankle under the table, Jean’s thigh pressing warm against his own, and he decided that was enough of a compromise for now. Eren leaned into the heat and picked up his mug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Crew's positions:  
> Ship’s name - Maria  
> Commander - Erwin, has a handful of vessels, but most of the main characters are on this ship.  
> Captain - Levi  
> Sailing Master - Armin  
> Quartermaster/First Mate - Jean  
> Bosun - Marco  
> Carpenter - Reiner, Ymir  
> Surgeon - Eren  
> Master Gunner - Mikasa  
> Cook - Sasha  
> Riggers - Bertholdt 
> 
>  
> 
> Come check out my [Tumblr](https://onoheiwa.tumblr.com). You can make requests for pairings or prompts either in comments below or send asks at my tumblr. I only have a handful of little ficlets written so far so requests are VERY welcome.


End file.
